Saved By The TankTop
by Alia el Bolock
Summary: As always the famous tank top saves the day, for some and ruins it for others. Spoilers: Season 7 "Fallen". Hopefully funny. SJ, of course  D  and all SG-1.


Set during Fallen S07E01. I've changed it a bit so that the Jack and Teal'c are also with Daniel in the tent during Sam's conversation with him, to convince him to come home. Well it turned out longer that I'd intended but I hope you stick till the end though. I hope it'll leave you with a smile.

….

JACKSON: "What if I don't like who I was? What if I don't want to be that person? What if I don't have it in me to make up for something I've done wrong?"

CARTER: "I have to admit, that never occurred to me. Look, we all thought we'd lost you at one point. It was one of the hardest things I have ever been through."

O'NEILL: "We've all gone through!" he's given her his, aren't you forgetting something look.

CARTER: "We've all gone through." she gives him the it's so not the time for this look then continues " You were...you are...brilliant. One of the most caring, passionate...you're the type of person who would give his own life for someone he doesn't even know."

JACKSON: "Well, that doesn't sound so bad."

O'NEILL: "When she puts it that way…" he's trying to make one of his ill-timed jokes

CARTER: she shoots him a look "Look, if you had one fault, it was that you wanted to save people so badly, y-you wanted to help people so much, that it tore you apart when you couldn't make a difference."

JACKSON: "That actually sounds kind of hard to live up to."

CARTER: "All I know is that if I were you, I would definitely want to get to know me."

O'NEILL: "You." he tries being a smart-ass

CARTER: "Want to get to know…. me." she corrects

O'NEILL: "You!" the 'you know I'm right so why don't you just admit it' look

CARTER: "Sir, I'm pretty sure it's m…."

O'NEILL: "You."

JACKSON: "I get it." he's screams out "Jeez, are they always like that?" he looks at Teal'c pleadingly

TEAL'C: "Actually, it is always you, Daniel Jackson, that has similar discussions of childish pattern, with O'Neill."

JACKSON: "Sounds like I'm…" he's really even more confused now

O'NEILL: "Fun?" he gives him his childish grin

CARTER: she just ignores her CO "Look, come back with us. Let us show you who you are instead of just telling you."

JACKSON: "I'll think about it."

CARTER: "Okay."

O'NEILL: "We'll be waiting outside buddy."

They all stand up to leave

JACKSON: "Samantha Carter?"

CARTER: "Yeah?"

JACKSON: "Was there ever anything...between us?"

O'NEILL: "What? Whoa there buddy! No way!" he was practically shouting moving closer towards Daniel, threateningly

CARTER: "Us, uh...no, no, not in that way. We - we were really, really good friends."

O'NEILL: "What makes you get that idea, Daniel?"

JACKSON: "Nothing. I was just asking. God what's with that guy?" he looks onwards Teal'c again

Teal'c just raises his eyebrow

O'NEILL: "Nothing. Nothing. I'm just setting everything straight. Wouldn't want you to get any ideas. that's it." he was getting more than a tad teritorial

CARTE: "Sir?"

O'NEILL: "It's just… I would never allow for such a thing to go on under my command. We are all like family. That's it." his usual cover up

JACKSON (shaking his head): "Okay. You don't need to shout. Boy, did I even like you?"

O'NEILL: "Oh you liked me all right. Apparently you just mixed the vibes. Hah, you and Carter! Like I'm gonna let this happen."

JACKSON: "Why does the word Brocca Virus pop into my mind? I recall a fight and …stitches?"he confusedly looked accusingly at Jack. "You sure we were friends?"

TEAL'C: "The best of friends, Daniel Jackson. O'Neill was like an older brother to you."

CARTER: "I don;t recall Daniel getting in a fight during the Brocca incident. Stitches?"

O'NEILL: "Oh, it's … um… nothing! You were probably too busy with your um.. tank…."

CARTER: "I'm, ahem, gonna be waiting outside for you Daniel. Hope you make the right choice." she was as red as a tomato. He won't ever let me hear the end of this. God I hate this virus. And tank tops.

TEAL'C: "Seems like Major Carter doesn't know that you had a fi…."

O'NEILL: *cough* " No" *cough* "I'm gonna be waiting outside, too." boy that was close, she almost found out. Thank god for the virus. And tank tops. He was smirking


End file.
